


Bats is that you?

by Superherolover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherolover/pseuds/Superherolover
Summary: How wally figured out bruce wayne was batman and how bruce realized that the flash was even cuter without the mask.





	Bats is that you?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo bruce doesn't know wallys identity in this.

"Bats?" 

Bruce froze at the sound of flash's voice turning around and finding a very handsome slim male with ridiculous red curls that seemed to fly in every direction. As he looking the man up and down he took note that the man infront of him seemed to be the same size and flash and way tapping his fingers in the same pattern flash does during conferences. Before bruce could stop himself-which has been happening alot when dealing with anything to do with flash his mouth began to move. 

"..flash?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. The red heads mouth dropped. 

"No way are you that attractive!" Wally blushed as he spoke shutting his mouth. 

Both men looked at each other for a few moments neither speeking. 

Bruce would never talk about identity's in public but he knew this place there was no cameras no devices he had checked before he had come in and all the staff was in the back consisting of 2 waiters, he liked to come here every once in awhile no reporters followed him and the staff didn't recognize him when he was dressed so simply his outfit a zip up hoody and some sweatpants. 

"It is me by the way. Flash I mean- because that would be just weird if my name was actually me. It would get really confusing to most likeycouldyouimagin-" wallys voice speed up slightly towards the end his knee going up and down at a rapid pace. 

As bruce took in the red head he knew no doubt that the man was flash, especially since the man had speed talked he really should be more carefully with his identity. 

Bruce was also shocked to see how young the flash was looking to be just about twenty if slightly older. 

"My names wally by the way. Just so you know." Flas-wally had finnaly finished talking picking up his burger and taking a large bite. 

Yep diffently flash bruce thought a smile tilting his lips slightly. 

Wally couldn't still couldn't put togther how hots bat was. He knew-well he didn't know but he imagined that batman was attractive behind the mask but this man was just perfection, with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes and a jaw line that wally could just pic-

"So How did you know it was me?" Bruce asked the question that was running around his mind watching as wallys green eyes widen comically. 

"Wally?" Bruce asked again the words tumbled out of wallys mouth his face becoming brighter as he spoke. 

"You may have a mask but I'd know that ass anywhere" 

"...i have a cape" 

"Not when you working out in the gym" Wally could probably die of emmbrassemnt. 

Bruce hid his shocked face blanking it out. 

"You think I have a nice ass?" 

"And overall face too" yep wally will die from batmans hands. 

Bruce thought it over for a few minutes studying wallys panic before finally making a choice. 

Wally watched and bats stood up abruptly heart pounding faster then he runs. 

"I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday" bats said before walking towards the door. 

Wally opened and closed his months several times. 

"I-ugh-wait! I don't even know your name" wally said standing quickly. 

"It's Bruce" bats responded easily 

"I-how will you know where to pick me up" Wally asked looking up into bat-bruces eyes they were merely inches apart. 

"Easy. I'm batman." Bruce said with and smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi apologize for nothing.


End file.
